A Day Too Late
by RosePearl97
Summary: Gamzee Makara has been in love with Karkat ever since they were little. Too bad he was a day too late in telling him. One shot / Sadstuck / Humanstuck / unrequited GamKar and SolKar / gift fic for synnesai


_**So this was a gift fic for synnesai on DA and tumblr who wanted a GamKar fic to go along to a song called Wedding Dress. I decided to write it and I was so happy she liked it, I decided to post it here and hope you guys like it too.**_

* * *

For as long as Gamzee remembered, Karkat was his best friend. He never wanted that to change. If anything, he wanted him to be something else...the type of friend that lasted forever. Out of fear for ruining their friendship, Gamzee hesitated on making a move though Karkat was often suspicious when Gamzee was in his rare silence, opening his mouth as if to say something and nothing coming out.

"Whatever you have to say can't be that bad, just spit it out already!" Karkat would say but Gamzee just pasted on a smile and said it could wait. Well...he thought it could.

Driving to the airport was heart-wrenchingly slow, Gamzee's eyes fixed on the road and mind fixed on the destination instead of why he was going there. His usual smile was gone until the moment he walked into the airport to see Karkat waiting with some bags at a bench. Gamzee smiled, only because he knew Karkat would pick up on his mood. He had always been good at that.

His heart clenched as he approached his best friend, his eyes lingering on the bags for a few seconds before looking at his friend again. "Hey best friend, sorry I'm late."

"You should be! I thought you weren't gonna show up, fuckass," Karkat glared but a smirk was on his face to give away the playfulness of his words.

"GZ wouldn't mithth theeing hith betht budth off," Gamzee stiffened ever so slightly as a third voice chimed in. Sollux Captor walked over, bags in one hand and tickets in the other. He wrapped an arm around Karkat who tinged red. "You know that KK,"

Gamzee wanted to be the one with his arm around Karkat. He wanted Sollux to be the one aching from the inside out. But he didn't let it show. "Solbro's right. Have faith in me for once," Gamzee chuckled slightly, but the chuckle was hallow.

"I know, I know," Karkat rolled his eyes, smirking still none the less. He was happier, Gamzee thought quietly, that's what matters.

But he still missed the days when it was just him and Karkat. And they hadn't hung out like that in a while. Sollux had come to town, Karkat was eager to welcome one of his childhood friends and Gamzee was too, at first. They were all friends.

But the closer Karkat got to Sollux, the more Gamzee felt like he was losing him. So he decided to make sure he wouldn't. But the one night he made his decision, the one night he was about to ask...he was too late. Sollux had beaten him. He had asked the day before.

Sollux made Karkat happy, so Gamzee was happy for them even though his heart felt as if it had shattered into pieces. He tried to hold on to the fact he still had Karkat as a friend. But them moving away for Sollux's job didn't help one bit.

"Promise you motherfuckers will keep in touch, alright?" Gamzee said.

"Of course we will, no question," Karkat answered honestly.

"We'll thkype you from the plane," Sollux joked lightly. But I don't want to hear from you, Gamzee thought. "We do have to get going though, KK."

"Alright, give me a sec to say bye,"

"'kay. Later GZ, we'll mithth you," Sollux hugged Gamzee and Gamzee returned it, but no feeling was behind it.

As soon as Sollux walked away, Karkat stared blankly at Gamzee before saying, "Gamzee, you're not telling me something."

"What do you mean?" I know.

"You're not happy about me moving with Sollux, are you?"

He's taking you away from me. "I'm happy for you guys, you're my best friends, Karkat. Nothing can change that. Of course I'll miss you, but...I'm happy for you guys. I'm glad you're happy."

Karkat sighed, pulling Gamzee into a hug. "I'll miss you, you big clown."

"Gonna miss you too, best friend," Gamzee said quietly, the smile falling from his face for good.

Karkat pulled away and grabbed his bags and started walking to meet Sollux before pausing and facing Gamzee again. "There's something you never told me...said it could wait for later. It's later,"

Gamzee nearly teared up as his heart clenched painfully. "It's nothing...it doesn't matter anymore."

* * *

The door slammed behind Gamzee and he swiped the tears from his eyes and looked at around the apartment he once shared with his best friend. He collapsed on the couch and closed his eyes. "Fuck,"

It felt so empty without Karkat's loud voice yelling through the place for Gamzee to clean up his Faygo bottles or cursing during their videogame matches. Most of the furniture was still there since Karkat had left it behind, but even then it felt too empty without another person sitting beside him. Right now, he needed a friend. His best friend. But that was the very person he was missing. Not even missing, but aching to see and hear.

He wanted Karkat to shake him awake and tell him he was just having a nightmare and sit beside him while he listened to Gamzee tell him about what scared him. Karkat had always been there when no one else was. He would listen when Gamzee was scared. He was the one who saw behind the happy mask Gamzee put on. He understood Gamzee's problems when no one else did.

And Karkat would never know about how much he had meant to Gamzee. "Forget it, it's over," he muttered angrily, wiping at his eyes once again. "He's gone."

His phone vibrated, startling him before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone, thinking it was just Terezi or Tavros wondering how he was holding up. Instead, his eyes widened as "Karkat Vantas" flashed across the screen. Gamzee couldn't have flipped the phone open faster, reading the text intently.

_YOU GET HOME OKAY?_

Gamzee smiled fondly at the little quirk Karkat had when he typed, something that developed when they were younger and passed secret notes. The only way they could tell it was from each other was the way they wrote, no signature. It was something they kept, even long after they out grew passing notes. It was their thing.

_sUrE tHiNg mOtHeRfUcKeR, wHy WoUlDn'T i?_

_YOU SEEMED PRETTY UPSET WHEN YOU WERE LEAVING._

_oF cOuRsE i WaS bRo, YoU lEfT tOdAy._

_IS THAT THE ONLY THING?_

_wHaTcHa MeAn?_

_YOU WERE ACTING WEIRD AROUND SOLLUX. MORE THAN USUAL. AND WHEN I ASKED ABOUT THAT THING, YOU TOLD ME IT WAS NOTHING. DON'T THINK I'M GONNA IGNORE THAT._

Gamzee's breath hitched in his throat as his fingers shakily typed out an answer.

_i DoN't AcT wEiRd ArOuNd SoLbRo_

_YES YOU DO. EVER SINCE WE GOT TOGETHER. ESPECIALLY WHEN WE MADE PLANS TO MOVE. DO YOU NOT LIKE HIM? DO YOU NOT LIKE US TOGETHER? WHAT IS BUGGING YOU SO MUCH? _

_karkat…it doesn't matter. you're happy, i'm happy for you. both of you. why wouldn't i be?_

Gamzee didn't even realize he had stopped typing in his quirk, trying to get the lie out as quick as possible.

_YOU STOPPED TYPING IN YOUR QUIRK GAMZEE. YOU'VE USED IT SINCE WE WERE 10! DON'T FUCKING TELL ME NOTHING IS WRONG AND THAT EVERYTHING IS OKAY! YOU'RE LYING ABOUT SOMETHING! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE HONEST WITH ME!_

_BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, KARKAT! _

…_what?_

Gamzee's eyes widened as he realized what he sent, shaking his head as Karkat's reply came in. But he couldn't stop as he typed out the rest.

_I…love you okay? I always have_.

_Gamzee…I…I just…Gamzee I'm sorry but…I just don't feel that way about you. I'm moving in with Sollux, I love him. I…I'm just sorry Gamzee._

_Yeah…I knew that's what you would say._

The phone flew across the room before Gamzee Makara slipped off the couch and cried for his lost love.


End file.
